fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC9
is the 9th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 9th part of "Beginning Arc", where there are the troubles at the Borromeo Hot Springs while Hermione and Juliet must to capture the kappa. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story begins with a mysterious yokai who looks like a turtle and a frog with a bald head covered with hair, it's called the Kappa. He was introduced at the Borromeo Hot Spring discreetly, where he prepared the pranks. Meanwhile at Kyoto, after leaving the Heian High School since the end of math classes, Rosette and Juliet are dirty and covered by the mud because of their brawl, and they are bad mood. Azmaria and Joshua, her boyfriend have finished the classes at the Edo Middle School and joins Hermione, Chrno and Romeo, she asked what's wrong with Juliet and Rosette. Hermione said they are brawled again as usual, she comments that there were only boys who will fight them and pass their time saying insults and bickering, and why girls will do it as brawls and saying rudeness, because usual girls will behave like nobles and polite ladies, Hermione commented that Juliet and Rosette are stupid and acted as tomboys. Azmaria said girls also behave as tomboys, and each with their own personalities, and she added that Hermione's personality reminded of Satella, which quickly remembered Hermione, she said she known Satella as a child during the summer camp. 10 years later, Hermione has learned that Satella had attended at the Nara University School. They arrived at the Borromeo Hot Spring, the ryokan-type inn. Hermione opened the shoji door and they entered inside of the inn, they met with Cordelia, Emilia, Regan, Francisco, Curio, Conrad, Antonio and Satella. Hermione wondered if they come for a relaxing in sources, Emilia said they come into the prestigious Borromeo Hot Spring for that night as it's weekend. Satella asked to Rosette and Juliet to washing their school uniforms as they are covered with mud, Rosette replied it's because of Juliet, while Juliet replied angrily it's Rosette's fault if her school uniform is dirty and both glared angrily and quarreled once again, Hermione holds Juliet by her wolf tail while Satella holds Rosette's hair and ordered to stop fighting. Everyone entered in the respective locker rooms, the women into the women's locker room and the men into men's locker room, except Chrno and Antonio actually paying for that night. Unknowingly, Antonio placed a paper with a kanji meaning "Men" on the red curtain to replaced from the kanji "Women" written on it, and another paper with a kanji meaning "Women" on the blue curtain to replaced from the kanji "Men" written on it. Antonio entered into the men's locker room (with the blue curtain), Chrno had finished paying, he entered the locker room girls rather than men because Antonio make a prank. Chrno had removed his clothes and put them into the bamboo basket and wrap his hip with his towel, and he goes. Unknowingly, a Kappa came to grab something into the bamboo baskets. When Chrno gets into the japanese shower cubicles, where Rosette and Juliet who laughing, they are sit and washed with soap foam and pour their bodies the water with the bamboo bucket, Chrno looked at them and blushed, he thinking he gets into the men's locker room, but he find himself into the women's cubicles, as he is deceived from locker room. Rosette and Juliet turned their heads to Chrno with widened eyes, both began to yell, Juliet blushs with shame and wondered what Chrno comes doing here, Chrno apologized and he is deceiving himself from cubicles, Rosette throw on Chrno's nose her bamboo bucket, they trowned objects to him and ordered to leaves from the women's cubicles. Chrno leaves quickly the women's cubicles, but he was bumped at the Kappa who have just stealing the women underwear from each bamboo baskets, and these underwear scattered on the ground, and panties falls on Chrno's head which surprised him, while the Kappa hurry to take the rest of underwear and put into the bag, but Chrno has just in time to photograph him with the smartphone belonged to Juliet, before he run away with the stolen underwear while Chrno try to pursue him but he disappears quickly, he get out from the women's locker room, he removed the two collage papers of two curtains, he realized that someone had stuck two papers to make a prank. Antonio who is hidden behind the shoji door, he laughed for the prank. Chrno had noticed Antonio as he gets angry and pursued him and gets into the men's locker room, Antonio run away quickly. Meanwhile at the women's onsen bath, at outside, Satella is very relaxed after diving in hot water, she put her little towel with cold water on her head to maintain temperature because otherwise she may be fainted because of the intense heat, she said with flattery she likes the Borromeo Hot Spring, and Hermione's parents are very rich for that. Azmaria wondered if Hermione is Satella's best childhood friend, Satella said she knew her 10 years ago during the summer camp at Rome from Italia with her two best friends, Esther Blanchett and Sei, but Hermione has only 6 years old and she's more younger than Satella and their two childhood friends who have 9 years old during childhood, she remembers that young Hermione is afraid from mice which quickly runs away when Esther has picked up mice and she laughs. Hermione replied with flattery she should not talking with mice as she hates mice and she crying with panic. Cordelia had noticed the strange tattoo on Hermione's back which look like a red phoenix, and the blue dragon on Azmaria's left shoulder. She said these tattoos are supposed be prohibited at hot springs because of these yakuzas who have often wearing tattoos, Hermione said they have these strange tattoos since she and Azmaria are born/reincarnated, these are signs that they were Shikigami-Fairies, and both are reincarnated, their true forms are sealed into human forms. Juliet noticed that Emilia (with dizzy eyes) fainted aboard the onsen bath because of the heat of hot springs. Meanwhile at the men's onsen bath, men are very relexed in hot water and being quiet. Antonio has suddenly looked discreetly at the meeting window for watching the girls on the other side of the onsen bath, which noticed Conrad and Chrno. Conrad grabs his grandson's ear angrily and scolded him that he should not looked girls who bathe quietly. But a Japanese monkey looks also at women who bathes with the meeting window, while Chrno trying to catch it, but he find himself noticed by women who looks him with widened expression, and looked accidentally Rosette's breasts which angered her, she punched him, and he has nosebleed. Rosette yelled at Chrno that he look to them naked again and accused him as a pervert. Romeo, in thought (sweatdropped), he commented that Chrno is just so stupid and it really was ashamed in front of them. Later at the women's locker room, Satella really desperate with Chrno's behavior, Hermione noticed something wrong when she looked into her bamboo basket, Juliet asked what's wrong with her, she said that her underwear are missing which intrigued her, when Juliet looked Hermione's bamboo basket, she was shocked. Then she looked her own bamboo basket with clothes inside, she discovered that her nightie and panties are missing too. The remaining women noticed that their underwear were also missing from their bamboo baskets, as Cordelia and Emilia are shocked after they looked inside their bamboo baskets, then they glared each one other as they yelled as their underwear are missing. Hermione became hysterical and panicked at the idea that their underwear were stolen and was afraid to walked without it, Juliet showed a underpants to Hermione, if she wanted to wear it without any trouble. Hermione throws it from Juliet's hand quickly as she does not wanted to wear the male underpants, Juliet replied that Hermione wanted to walked without underwear, but she refused. Rosette thinking that it's Chrno who has stolen their underwear, as since earlier where he gets into the women's shower cubicles. She puts quickly her nun clothes and rushed quickly to catch Chrno. But when Juliet had consulted her Summoning Smartphone, she discovered there was a photo represented the Kappa who has stolen their underwear, in which Chrno had taken pictures of him before fleeing. Meanwhile at the men's locker room, where men get dressed, Rosette shouted Chrno's name, she rushed to them and grabs him. Rosette shaking him as she mistakenly thinking that Chrno is the thief, he replied he was not the thief and stolen their underwear . . Major Events * Edward Hamilton, another character of "Chrno Crusade" appears in first time when he deguise himself as a kappa. * Hermione and Satella are the best childhood friends, 10 years ago during summer camp at Rome. Trivia * Sei and Esther Blanchett appearead only in flashback during childhood. * Hermione is afraid from mice (musophobia). Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Kappa" is the most popular youkai from the Japanese folklore. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione de Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Cordelia * Regan * Emilia * Francisco * Curio * Conrad * Antonio * Edward Hamilton * Satella Harvenheit * Joshua Christopher * Esther Blanchett (flashback only) * Sei (flashback only) Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!